


Julie and the Phantoms in the Land of Orphan Stories

by LoonyLindsay



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26981815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoonyLindsay/pseuds/LoonyLindsay
Summary: A bunch of unfinished fics.I am posting these so that anyone who wants to add to them, tweak, and finish them.If someone has already done something with one that you have an idea for don’t let that stop you from putting your own spin on it.Comment a link if you do I’d love to read it.
Relationships: Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Kudos: 24





	1. Story One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is based on the concept that those with a connection to the band who listen to the demo cd can then see the boys all the times.

It was the anniversary of the boys death, so their families were all looking through memories and all come across the sunset curve demo cd. And decide to give it a listen.

While the boys were reminiscing as well due to it being their deathiversary and went to go check on their families what they didn’t count on was their families having listened to the same cd that caused this whole musician spirit journey to start.

Their families and them were both in for the shock of their lives/afterlives

**Luke**

Do you think you’ll be okay listening to this?

Just hit play

Later that day Luke (literally) walks through the door.

“Luke…”

“Wait you can see me?”

“Yes but why, how we buried you 25 years ago”

I’m a ghost I’ve been visiting for weeks I hoped you would when Julie brought the song to you, when we perform with her people can see us I hoped me singing would be enough but it wasn’t

I’m so sorry I only have a few regrets and leaving was one of them.

** Alex **

This is so good I wish we had been more supportive when he was alive

(Alex poofs in)

Alex?

Wait you can see me?

We are so sorry we weren’t supportive when you were alive


	2. The orpheum performance is televised

“Hey Mitch that sweet girl is on the tv”

“She’s good”

“Wait aren’t those the members of Luke’s band?”

“And there’s is that Luke”

“Don’t you dare pause it I can’t see him still ever again”

“He can’t be real yet I can feel that is really him”

“I never thought I’d see his smile again”


	3. Sexy times ensue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So what if instead of going back to the studio Luke decides to go to Julie’s dressing room and sexy times ensue. Not explicit literally only says “sexy times ensue” in this version but feel free to add a more explicit section if you want

Luke decided he needed to see Julie one last time so he waits in her dressing room being rocked by the jolts till she comes in.

*Insert basically the conversation from the studio but this time he actually kisses the girl

Neither of them noticing the stamp coming off

We should cool down before we go to far

No, you said it no regrets we don’t know how long we will be able to touch for I don’t want to regret not doing everything with you while we can.

Okay if you are sure

*sexy times ensue*

Maybe we should get dressed?

No stay here and cuddle

How bout we get dressed then cuddle just in case someone comes to check on you

I locked the door I was planning on changing before I found you up here

Then how fast can you get dressed

If somebody knocks I’ll just tell them the couch looked so comfy I just crashed on it before completely getting dressed so I need to still finish changing then I’ll be down.

They wake up to knocking

“Julie are you okay? Panic!’s set is nearly over”

“Yeah just fell asleep before I even got changed be down in a few”

“Wait I just slept”

“So”

“Ghosts don’t need to sleep and they don’t have heartbeats either”

“Can you still poof”

“No”

“Good thing Flynn drove here she can take you home. Better having to explain to her rather than my dad”  
“Hey Flynn come up to my dressing room we need to talk privately”

“So Luke can’t poof we think he might be alive again I need you to drive him home”

“Yep can definitely see him”

She punches him in the arm

“Hey”

“Can touch him too”

“You may be right girl but you are calling me later with the deets”

The following morning

“I’m not sure I’m ready for them to see me again”

“Luke they will be thrilled and you need somewhere to stay while we figure out a plan of what to do moving forward”

“You are going to stand on the side of the house so they can’t see you when they open the door. I’ll prep them for seeing you and you ring the doorbell in two minutes or I’m coming out here and dragging you in”

“Hi Mrs. Patterson”

“Hi Julie, please call me Emily”

“Can I come in and talk to you I have some unbelievable news”

“Okay Mitch come in here”

“So first a little back story” She tells them how the boys came into her life, How they can be seen when performing with her, that Luke was with her when she delivered the song, Caleb, and finally how something magical happened after they played the orpheum last night she went to hug them and could then they discovered he was alive again and that hug made all the boys alive again. And finishes the story in perfect time as Luke rings the doorbell right as she finishes

“Who could be at the door now” she doesn’t quite yet want to believe it could be Luke what if it was just the mailman.

“Its Luke. I can get it for you if you want”

“Please”

“Come in they are ready”

“I’m not”

“I’ll drag you in if I have to”

“Luke is that really you”

“Yeah mom its me I’m so sorry for leaving”

They hug

“Your room is just as you left it if you want to stay here”

“Really?”

“We wouldn’t have offered if it wasn’t”

The explanation they come up of for why the boys are now alive and well is some Swedish scientists were doing some illegal, unethical experiments and cloned the boys and created a hologram band which is how their parents saw and investigated and brought them home. While they get it was illegal and unethical they can help but be greatful to these scientists who gave them their boys back so they are not going to reveal who it was because the people who gave them this gift don’t deserve to go to jail. However family knows the true story but is sworn to secrecy


	4. emily's sisters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so this could be a continuation of the last or separate

Hailey is near her sisters place so she decides to pop by for a visit

“You seem happy, happier than I’ve seen you in decades”  
She doesn’t say since Luke died because that is still a taboo topic

“Oh I haven’t told anyone the news yet. By some miracle Luke is alive again. He’s out right now with his girl or band practice or both”

“Oh wow when will he be back”

“For dinner I only made enough for the three of us or I’d offer for you to stay”

“I’ll go get pizza to celebrate”

“Sounds like a great idea”

“Hey, Anna, I just visited Emily and she was so happy’

“Thats good:

“More like concerning she is convinced Luke is alive and has a girlfriend I guess”

“Okay definitely concerning we haven’t been able to mention his name or even vaguely refer to him in 25 years, it sounds like she wants to believe he’s off doing what he loves and has love in his life”

“She said he would be back for dinner, I’m on my way to get pizza because they supposedly didn’t have enough food for 4 people. I don’t know what to do should I immediately confront her or wait until she reschedules a ridiculous amount of time?”

“Just play along until she reschedules a few times”

“Okay I’ll update you later”

Hailey gets back with the pizza

“Band practice is running late so he won’t be home for a little bit”

And here start the excuses

1 hour later

The door opens

“Hey mom I’m home’

What the hell

He rounds the corner and her eyes go super big.

“Luke you remember your aunt Hailey”

“Yeah but for me it’s been less than a year since I saw her”  
———

After Hailey leaves

“Anna you aren’t going to believe this Emily isn’t going senile Luke is really alive”


	5. Season 2 theory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know where else to post this so I'm posting this here *insert maniacal laughter*

I think they may go the route of them being alive in the second season it would be easier for tours in real life as in the show they would then not be able to poof onto stage either


	6. The morning after the orpheum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So been daydreaming at work again so better write it down so I can focus lol

...

“Luke wake up”

“Five more minutes “

“I hear my dad coming up the stairs now”

“He can’t see me”

“And you couldn’t touch me or sleep yesterday morning so let’s not test that on my poor dad with you in my bed. So wake up or poof to the studio and finish sleeping”

“K”

“Umm Luke you just poofed both of us”

“Good more sleep now”

“Nope he will check here if I’m not in my bed”

“Can we leave the commentary till later help me get out of Luke’s stubborn cuddles before my dad comes in here

Thankfully they finish exctricating her and she is on her piano bench before her dad arrives and confirms yes they can in fact be seen by lifers other than Julie now.”

“Julie why didn’t you tell me your band was coming to visit”

“It was a spur of the moment thing with all the technical difficulties we decided to try doing this in person instead.”

“Well nice to meet you”

Ray goes to shake Alex’s hand but it just phases through

Oh shit

-insert dialogue here-

“I didn’t tell you because I didn’t want you to worry that I was seeing things”

-Insert full story of what has happened the past couple months-

“How have we been talking for all this time and he still hasn’t woken up”

Luke has never been a morning person then you couple that with he hasn’t slept the entire time we’ve been ghosts yeah so don’t even bother trying to wake him

or

Who knows he hasn’t slept for months I mean he did once stay up for a week straight writing music and slept a full day after that but then did we accumulate sleep debt when we were just normal ghosts, does being ghosts cause us to require less sleep, did we only need sleep from the events of last night, 

“Alex you’re rambling”

“Well I don’t know if you guys can eat but you are welcome to join us for breakfast”

“Yay!” Reggie with far to much enthusiasm 

“I think I’m going to go search for Willie I hope Caleb hasn’t punished him for helping us”

“Okay good luck finding your boyfriend “

“He’s not my boyfriend” face turning as red as a tomato before poofing away

I’m going to write a note for Luke so if he wakes up before we are back out here he knows what’s going on 

A few hours later Luke finally wakes up  
Huh how did I get out in the studio sees note

Note: Hey you poofed us both out to the studio and good thing too my dad can see you but you still can’t touch other lifers so he knows you are ghosts come in the house if we aren’t outside


End file.
